the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Regiment Wiki
Rules • Recruitment • Field Manual • Divisions • Lore • D20 Tis easy to bear arms and armor and carry out acts deemed necessary by your betters. The narrow path of bearing them only for the right and the good, however, is seldom followed. War upon us, the path grows narrower still. Fathers, sons, mothers and daughters stand beneath banners torn, their blood sought by those who will stop at nothing to dominate this world.'' We are our king's hand in this time of darkness, bound to his will and tempered by his mercy. Guided by the Light's virtues three, our charge is clear – we shall protect the innocent and exact just retribution upon those who would threaten our mighty people. We are the next generation of heroes. Let us stride in our forefathers' footsteps. '''~ Grand Marshal Maxen Montclair of the Stormwind Army The First Regiment is a heavy role-playing guild on the Moon Guard server of World of Warcraft whose concept revolves around a duchy within the Kingdom of Stormwind and the regiment of soldiers that hail from it. While at our core we can be defined as a military guild, we delve into non-military concepts in our stories that involve magic, the church, rangers, law, nobility and knighthood in creative plot-lines and interactions that have a great deal of fan-fiction and years of role-play history backing them. We engage in several modes of storytelling, including Dungeons & Dragons styled roll-based events, world RP-PvP with Horde guilds, and creative interaction and conflict with Alliance guilds. If you are interested in joining us, please view our recruitment guide and follow the instructions therein. Guild Rules The rules that our members must abide by. We actively enforce a high standard for our community. Recruitment Information about joining our guild. Start here! Ranks A chapter in the Stormwind Army Field Manual – the military ranks that constitute our structure. These ranks are earned in-character via commendable action. Divisions Our soldiers take on different fields of study through divisions. Mage, ranger, priest? Learn about the different fields that you can pursue here. Books and Documents A subdivision of lore, our members have contributed to many texts that can be read in-character. Lore The Duchy of Westridge holds many chapters of history and traditions. Events Information about our types of events and what ranks are allowed to lead them. Characters Browse the character page index. Feel free to add pages for your characters. Houses Browse the houses within the Kingdom of Stormwind. If you want to add your house, discuss it with our officers and then make a page for it. D20 Rules Information about Conquest D20 – our standard rolling rules during events. Resources Links to other resources that can aid in role-play. Server Wiki The wiki for the server Moon Guard (US), containing myriad pages of others' contributions to our flourishing role-play society. All images and content owned by their respective holders. Website design compiled by Maxen using in-game elements from World of Warcraft. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. The First Regiment Wiki Project and its respective officers assume no liability for copyrighted content. Contact the Guild Officers via email with questions, concerns or complaints. Latest Activity __NOEDITSECTION__